narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizen Senju
Shizen is a 10 year old Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, he lives in the newly restored Senju Clan. Physical Appearance Shizen has shoulder-length black hair, with two long bangs on both side of his face. He has fair skin, and dark grey eyes. He usually wears a white shirt, black pants, and sandals. He likes to wrap a black bandage around his right arm. Personality Shizen is usually loud, arrogant, obnoxious, and very demanding. He thinks he is better then everyone else and that he's nearly invincible. He usually likes to train and perfect brand new Jutsu in the Forest. Shizen enjoys a good battle and a nice challenge, that's the only way to earn his respect. Afterwards, he'll start treating you nicer and with more respect. Stories/Arcs One day, shortly after Shizen became a Genin, he decided to go straight to the Hokage's office to demand an S-Rank mission. Once he arrived, he met Conner Sarutobi and Zan Uchiha. Shizen and Conner got into a small argument, and decided that they fight and take it outside, Conner followed Shizen outside were they had a small spar. In the end, Conner defeated Shizen with his Shadow Clone. Although Shizen wanted to refrain from using his strongest Jutsu so he wouldn't harm the Village. The next day, Shizen met Zan in the Training Fields, and with Hikari Bujin's help. They did quite well against Zan, towards the end of the battle, Shizen activated some of Son Goku's red chakra. He used his most powerful Jutsu called "Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique" and dropped a huge Meteor-like ball of Molten Rock on top of Zan. The technique could have killed Zan and destroyed the entire forest, but Zan used his Nine Tails Chakra Mode and deflected the attack far away into the sky. Shizen then dropped to his knees all out of Chakra, he quickly left and went home to rest. Training at Turtle Island One day, when Shizen decided to go to the docks, he ran into Zan Uchiha, Hikari Bujin, Hadou Uchiha, and Ethan Urameshi. He was informed that they were heading off to Turtle Island to learn how to control their Tailed Beast, Hikari, being a Jinchuriki just like the rest, hopped in the boat with them and they made their way there. Once they arrived, they immeadiately made their way inside the Turtle, while they were inside they decided to meditate. Once they were finished doing that, Zan decided to have a quick spar with each of them. Zan defeated Hikari Bujin first, then it was Shizen's turn to fight Zan. Zan and Shizen had a very intense battle, they destroyed a lot of the forest and burned it down. After having an enjoyable match, Zan decided to end the match by simply saying it's over. Afterwards, Zan took on Hadou and Ethan, the two of them had horrible teamwork, which led to their defeat. Zan and Hikari decided that they wanted to go back home for the meantime. Shizen, Hadou, and Ethan disagreed and decided that they wanted to remain on the Island and continue to train. While Hadou and Ethan continued to practice their Tailed Beast Forms, Zan decided that he wanted to try and enter his consciousness again, confront Son Goku, defeat him, and take control of his immense power. Shizen failed to do this and while he was confronting Son Goku he blacked out. When Shizen awoke he found himself surrounded by destruction and his friends were surrounding him. He asked them what happened and they informed him that he lost control of Son Goku and went on a rampage destroying everything and he had a battle with Hadou. Shizen finally realized just how dangerous it is to keep confronting Son Goku, realizing that he wasn't yet ready to do this. Attack of Sugo Shizen was training in the middle of the forest when suddenly a man named Sugo attacked him from behind and impaled him with a Chakra Receiver. With the Chakra Receiver, he was able to force his Chakra inside of Shizen and take control of him. He made Shizen transform into his 1 Tailed Form, and attack Konoha. The first ones Shizen attacked were Hikari Hyuga, Team Hadou, and Team Conner. Shizen engaged in battle with Hikari Hyuga and upon achieving his 3 Tailed Form he was able to defeat Hikari. The others had arrived after witnessing an explosion during Shizen and Hikari's fight. Sugo had suddenly shown up once again after the others found him and defeated him, he ordered Shizen to fire a Tailed Beast Ball at the Leaf Village. Shizen proceeded to do this when Hikari quickly awoke and activated his 5th gate, then he countered it with his technique "Wind Release: Wrath of the Lion King" which created a titanic explosion completely destroying the forest, training fields, ripping the ground apart, creating a blinding light, and an explosion so huge it could be seen from the Leaf Village. Once the smoke cleared, Hikari was critically wounded and in a comatose state. Shizen continued his rampage until Hadou Uchiha used Genjutsu: Sharigan and calmed Shizen down and returned him to normal. Shizen and the others took Hikari back to the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital. Hikari was taken in and they did their best to fix him up. Meanwhile, Shizen and the others had realized that they had lost Sugo and began looking for him again. Sugo appeared in the Hospital Basement and quickly made his way to Hikari's room, he was about to kill Hikari when suddenly Hikari Bujin threw shurikens at him and injured him. Sugo became enraged and activated his Sage Transformation and attacked the other without hesitation. In the end, the hospital was destroyed, Hikari was alive but in a coma, and Sugo was dead. They took Sugo's body back to the Yamanaka Clan where they would extract any information left in his mind, they said they would be done by the next day and told everyone to go home and sleep. Abilities Strength: Shizen is much stronger then normal kids his age, easily able to beat up numerous kids his age and even take on some older Ninja. Most kids graduate the Academy at age 12, Shizen graduated 2 years earlier and has surpassed other students. Speed: Shizen is pretty fast for his age as well, due to his light-weight and short height, this helps him dodge attacks better and makes it easier for him to beat up and hit bigger targets. Intelligence: Shizen is smart for his age, he was one of the smartest students in his entire class. Lava Release: This is where Shizen's true prowess lies, his Lava Release is incredibly powerful. Being the Jinchuriki of the 4 Tailed Beast, he inherited the Lava Release from his beast. Making him extremely powerful, Shizen can easily burn down entire villages, forests, and completely burn his opponent to a crisp. His Lava Style is very powerful and can even immobilize his foes. Chakra: Considering he is the Jinchuriki of Son Goku, the 4 Tailed Beast, not only does he inherit the Lava Release, but he also inherits its incredible Chakra. This allows him to use his Jutsu many times during combat and therefore he does not tire quickly. He has learned how to manipulate some of Son Goku's Red Chakra. Shizen also hails from the Senju Clan, one of the strongest Clans in the world equal to the Uchiha Clan. Stats ~Stats will be added by Admin~ Missions }} Gallery Four-Tails Anime.jpg|Shizen's Tailed Beast, Son Goku, The 4 Tails. Shizen Senju.png|Shizen using Lava Release too create small molten rocks. Category:Ninja Category:User Character Category:Genin